


【鸣佐】战友（下）

by LarderryPascky



Category: narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarderryPascky/pseuds/LarderryPascky





	【鸣佐】战友（下）

你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。  
也永远喊不醒一个渴望美梦的人。

————正文分割线————

四

“不要在浴室里！”  
“好！”  
腾腾的水汽中，浴室的镜中倒映出墙上交缠的身影。  
有点烫的水流经过两人交缠的地方，明明刚才也被用水流刺激过，那时没有感觉的入口，现在却敏感地受不得一点刺激，佐助咬着牙隐忍，鸣人在舔吻他的颈项，手指却不容忽视地抚摸两人相连的地方。虽然两人马上要换战场，塞满里面的那东西停下了销魂的折磨，但手指触碰穴口，却更直接更羞耻，无时无刻没有在强调他在用美丽的身体接纳鸣人，脱光所有衣物用下面的美景勾引。  
交叠深入之处，是他正在吞吐鸣人的欲望的铁证。  
厌恶……  
这样屈服于人作践尊严的自己。  
“等得迫不及待了吧？”  
佐助并不打断他，任他的手指作乱。然而，这却提不起佐助半分性致，甚至语气中带着惯有的高冷无视。  
鸣人当然察觉到搭档的冰冷，和刚才无法自制的模样判如两人。鸣人静静地抚摸着穴口，丝毫不打算抽|-|出来的东西，隐隐还在膨胀。两人上次像这样无话还是在忍校里斗气抬杠的时候，之后第七版组建，因为卡卡西森森和小樱的存在，鸣人能吸引所有人注意一直说个不停，现在又回到了那个时候，佐助还像是若即若离。  
只有摸到包裹他欲望器官的地方被完全撑平，随着指间拨撩，穴口细微颤动，看佐助皮肤从白皙变得薇薇粉红，就忍不住想玩弄下半身无论有何反应都依然偏头冷清的佐助，但看到他眼角的飞红，却更想听他主动沉浮在情海中唱歌。  
他们——漩涡鸣人、宇智波佐助，有一样的孤独和一样的伤痛……给这样的另一个人。  
还好，佐助现在被他压在怀里，不然，没得到反应的鸣人说不定真忍不住会打断他的手脚，也要把佐助留下来，不想让他承受外界的磋磨。  
被摩擦的地方非常柔嫩，没完全打开，括约肌即使是第一次被撕裂还带点疼痛，依然吃紧鸣人的肉棒，让每次顶撞后的抽出韵味十足，欢愉的兴奋感从舔舐中传递到佐助的颈侧。  
鸣人拧上水阀抱着佐助，影分身拿来干毛巾，佐助湿漉漉的头发还在滴水。  
“佐助不要动，头发要擦干才好。”  
金毛的家伙前后抱住佐助，让他动惮不得，黑发被两人揉在毛巾中间。在佐助的坚持下，才给他一点时间将浴袍穿在身上。  
身后的鸣人忍不住又开始磨蹭，而前面的家伙则按住白皙的手妄图触碰他的性器官。  
佐助打掉撩浴袍裙底的家伙。可恶，明明说是擦干头发，前后两个都不老实！被两个鸣人上下其手地裹上浴袍简直害臊！  
碰的一声，刚出现不久的影分身记忆就回归本体。  
在佐助身后他看不见的角度里，鸣人搓捻着指间回味着刚才的感觉，不过，染指佐助不让碰的地方才更有味道。  
“切，凭借写轮眼可以一眼看出本体。刚才只是陪你玩玩，不过下面就别想了。”  
“那正好，我也要动真格的了，你可用写轮眼看好了。”  
鸣人如刚才淋浴时一样一直埋在佐助里面，但佐助要去卧室，鸣人顺着他，抱起佐助放在梳洗台上转了一个面。佐助逮住鸣人肩上的肉就狠狠地拧，鸣人托住他：“不，就要这样，我不想和佐助分开！不是你说不要在浴室我才带你出来的，喂，按照你要求的来做的我说！”  
“你这个白痴……嗯……”佐助咬牙隐忍着不发出声音，被人插在后穴抱着走动实在太奇怪，怕从未被触碰过的身体内部受伤，害怕突然被插得太深。  
只能就这个姿势攀住对方，内部的甬道被撑开进得这么深，要换地方这白痴居然不把他放下来，就这么插在里面抱着走。  
“不要扭了，”明明还给佐助披上了浴袍，该没什么好害羞才是，“你这样搞得我想射！乖一点啦！”  
佐助脸通红，说什么胡话，才走在半路上就结束怎么行，这简直就是胡闹！  
鸣人一巴掌打在佐助臀上，羞耻的啪一声，两人都愣住。  
虽然很想动但稍微一动弹，埋在里面的硬物就会杵到脆弱的体内，从没如此清晰感觉过身体内部的敏感。  
被拍打了一下臀部，鸣人感到佐助立刻缩紧了一下。  
“快一点，拿出点本事不要磨磨蹭蹭的……”佐助不想在毫无遮掩的走廊里磨蹭。  
然后，佐助就知道糟糕了，因为他立刻被金发的家伙撞在走廊墙上。金色的发茬窝在他肩里，呼吸间的炙热和黏浊一度让人眩晕，氧气变得稀薄。  
佐助仰起头害怕被鸣人完全桎梏住，都怪刚才那一下刺激，突然紧绷的入口让鸣人忍不住，直把他按上墙。鸣人就在走廊里开始了最原始的冲动，佐助还没有习惯，这样用柔软稚嫩的内部包裹鸣人本来就不是男人的工作，被按上墙就被人横冲直撞的操弄，鸣人突然来这么一下，索取得太猛烈。  
“不是在…这种地方。”他偏过头，不知道做爱是不是都该这样，双腿夹在鸣人的腰上，只想鸣人慢一点。  
合拢腿，本来是想抵住那个索取无度的家伙……不要得太狠，毕竟，他才是刚开始。  
但夹紧腿的含义，比拒绝却更像邀请，鸣人反而加快冲击速度。佐助即将脱口而出的话变成无声的哈气，无力的身体因重力下滑，下半身因为酥麻，没有丝毫力气夹紧鸣人，更没有心思去拉滑落的浴袍，会不会在走廊上赤身裸体已经完全没办法了。浴袍半挂，头发上落下水珠滚过相挨的胸膛，向下流入隐秘的暗处。  
每时每刻都在攀登的感觉逼着鸣人发狂。  
喜欢，喜欢佐助这样，空无依靠地挂在鸣人身上。想佐助平日的傲慢，比洁癖更严重的零肢体接触的禁地，现在却张开大腿甚至夹住挽留，双腿间销魂的那处更是肉|-|体的天堂。他喜欢佐助无依无靠搂紧他的模样，这是离不开他的佐助，张开大腿的佐助。  
一切发生得极快，不出十几秒结束了，毕竟第一次的经历，都不长的说。  
在佐助的大腿从鸣人腰间滑落时，鸣人红着脸停下动作。还没有从佐助里面退出来，但鸣人认识到了一个严重的问题，他已经射在里面了，可是佐助那边……  
现在，佐助正靠墙艰难地喘吸着。鸣人轻轻试探着，手心里的那块地方还是柔软的，刚才冲动起来不顾佐助的欲|-|望自己先爽完了！  
“我说……不要在浴室……更不是在…这种地方。”  
佐助……他……的脸色，很阴郁，很可怕。  
鸣人也知道，明明床上才是正常的地方，两人却在走廊这种奇怪的地方结束了第一次，怎么也感觉对不起佐助。还好宇智波家没人，在走廊上并不会被人撞见，不然肯定药丸，不说宇智波族人会打死拐走族长次子的自己，被人看见的佐助说不定当场夹断他……  
等等这也不是该庆幸的时候，佐助现在的样子，也很不妙啊。药丸药丸……  
“佐助，我……”瞬身到卧室，把佐助放床上时佐助还腰软得没力气。  
“喂，你放开啊放开，刚才不是完了！”  
“我才没有！佐助不要动，还没完！”鸣人无视软乎乎的推拒。这么多年对搭档的别扭性子了解清楚，佐助只是说，却不会真推开自己，要是佐助又跑掉，他才要后悔了。  
佐助突然被过分的招待：“你这色胚！！鸣人你心里当我是什么？当成女人吗？”  
“不是！”鸣人自己退出来，一面手包裹住他的丸|-|蛋揉搓，一定抓紧时机继续让佐助舒服，被弄到没力气跑掉。一面回想他知道的那些成人的知识，一面轻轻服侍佐助的私密处：“绝对不是把你当成女人的那种啊我说！你是我……”  
朋友吗？  
似乎，看两人现在的架势，这么说也不太对。但说是什么关系又没得到佐助认可过，鸣人想让佐助变成那样的关系，不知道佐助能不能即使嫌弃也勉强接受一下他。  
手心上的部位异常脆弱柔软，握住要害的鸣人非常小心，但占有欲作祟不顾反抗扳开两条腿，夺走浴衣，不准穿任何衣物，展开身下的人，可以看到和周围肤色不同的地方。毛发稀疏中俯卧的器官颜色略深，是佐助最致命的位置，鸣人正把控在手心里揉捏。只抚慰下面的睾丸，但一点也不触碰前面可爱的小家伙，有佐助的要害在手中，只要不听话……是什么都不重要，只要佐助在他手里，就会绝对听话。  
“你是我亲密的人了……”  
“乖。”  
“一定要乖，记住！”  
被按住撸的佐助不敢轻举妄动，不是乖乖听话而是恐惧，佐助再次像是被钉死在床上。刚才害怕被触伤肠道，现在害怕被掐痛那里……佐助一直想着，直到他身下被垫了枕头。

五

哪来的枕头，这是宇智波家佐助卧室单人床又只有这一个枕头！贴脸睡的枕头怎么能沾染上那些东西！  
佐助当场就，想踹鸣人。  
蹬腿就被鸣人扛在肩上，鸣人俯身将他的腿也压在急喘起伏的胸上，尴尬的姿势让佐助当场甩给鸣人一个耳光，没落实在收回劲儿，落在鸣人脸上不痛不痒。鸣人不计较，只是对佐助心疼：“这样会好受一些吧，书上说，承欢的男性在腰腹部会承受很大冲击，我不想你第二天被草得直不起腰……”  
佐助恨不得抢过枕头狠狠砸他脸上，这种话，吊车尾怎么能天然的一样说得出口！  
鸣人执意要拿枕头塞在佐助屁股下面垫着。  
“这是睡觉的枕头！”枕头如果沾上，那每次睡就会想起鸣人拿着枕头把他搞成多荒淫的样子。  
但是鸣人已经开始料理他了。指甲轻轻滑过佐助顶端的小口，撸动中的包皮偶尔露出里面的幼嫩颜色。  
佐助写轮眼瞪出三勾玉，被得逼到要给鸣人丢幻术。  
“呐，佐助？你竟然动真格来了吗……我被拥有过一次就要被丢弃了嘛？”  
“你还想怎样？你刚才已经上过一次了！”  
是上过佐助一次了。鸣人即使尽力克制，但第一次做爱的毛头小子冲动得没办法，没顾得上佐助的感受先自己草爽了一番。但别指望红眼的雄兽有愧疚感，鸣人更勒紧佐助的胯骨，忍住右手惩罚性器官的冲动，只是轻巧地手指搓捻挑开顶端包裹的那层。  
这算雄兽最高的歉意了，即将到嘴别想吐出来，顶多换个斯文的吃法。  
佐助看着鸣人颔首俯身像只狐狸精，被温润包裹住时，佐助的意识还停留在鸣人的眼睫毛上。  
“佐助，不要和我斗气，”鸣人冲他笑了一下，佐助顿时感觉不好，“虽然不明白为什么，佐助你会这样……”  
暗室中，唯一耀眼的蓝眼睛映衬在血红的写轮眼上，因为写轮眼血继的极好视力，鸣人专心伏在他胯上起伏，被血继的能力色情地慢放，甚至鸣人抬眼窥探他时的那一眼也被时间拉长，明明没有女性气息，佐助却像被封印了所有神经让人为所欲为。  
只是极端一瞬间的愣神也被鸣人捕捉到，用舌头重重地刮一下口中的物件，没有什么味道非常干净，反而是身下人扭动的反应非常有趣，节奏地晃动着腰。可惜刚才第一次只顾得着冲动和占有了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”佐助紧闭双眼前有瞬间瞪出万花筒。  
虽然血迹的力量预见到鸣人的动作，当时的身体却沉浸在陌生漩涡中，根本没来得及反应，佐助只能看着鸣人对他的茎身咬了一口，被刺激地惊叫！  
崩出万花筒的样子，就像被逼急了，眼睛红得动人心魄。  
然而鸣人似乎完全把握了佐助的节奏，佐助还在疼痛的空白中，下一刻立即被快感毫无预兆的侵袭，淹没在血液里的火苗中，瞬间溃败被疼痛清空想法，毫无防备的被无情拖入情海沉浮。  
“你……”提不起力气反抗…虽然可以开万花筒，但天照只为了这点摩擦不值得，还有，他不惜做出让人厌恶的事也要得到的……  
在鸣人的磋磨诱哄中，身下的人逐渐失去反抗劲儿。鸣人的头皮微微发麻，是佐助拽住了鸣人的头发，但值得回味的是身下人拒绝的力气不大，更像鼓励，抛开平常的别扭此时的佐助简直难得的温驯，两人似乎经历完磨合开始步入佳境。  
佐助咬唇。那说不出口的，得不到不承认的想法，不管碰到什么宇智波家族仅存的遗民都要直面，只能独自面对。为此即使鄙劣，利用先天赐予的容貌，不行还有血继幻术诱骗。  
“Naruto……”  
但恍惚间，鸣人拉住他的手压在头的上方，绑在头顶上。几毫无间隔的，鸣人手指捅进后面找到佐助失控的点，对那个藏匿的地方狠狠抽|-|插，同时卵丸被揉搓到内部抽搐。佐助掐在鸣人肩上的十指禁不住颤动，佐助却没工夫顾得糟糕的自己。  
鸣人看他挣扎沦陷不仅不动容，还冷漠地增加了手指的力量，佐助气喘不赢也要问：“不会…有人打扰我们，现在卡卡西和…小樱都不在，这样也正如你所愿吧！”  
“佐助，不要提其他人的名字？”  
在这个熟悉的被窝里睡了十多年，这还是第一次被染上被人的气息，虽然这份气息也非常熟悉，但这个人现在正在侵犯他。像幼兽在巢穴中闻到突然闯入的天敌，被好吃的天敌舔了一身口水，本能的警惕亮起了红灯，言语透露不逊：“你早想打败我压我一头，其实是早想对我做这事，现在提到小樱能让你这么失控的，是因为我吗？”  
“我说，不要再提其他名字！我要把你留在木叶，不管怎么样都不会停下来！”鸣人凑在佐助耳边一触即离，“你不乖，如果你要离开我的话，那可就没有办法了……”  
佐助瞬间感到有不可控制的事即将发生，脸上第一次浮现慌乱！  
“鸣人！”佐助在床褥里踢蹬。  
“即使来硬的也要把你栓在我身边。”  
挣扎招来冷漠的镇压，几乎听到骨头相撞的声音，然而主动挣扎间的摩擦带来享受，远远大于平静接受鸣人服侍时的滋味，佐助被轻而易举按住，鸣人要一边抽插他的后穴一边揉搓卵丸直到射精！  
简直是，被操控而产生了被|-|操到射的错觉！  
佐助才经历过被做的第一次，主动的射精还是没有过，如果被鸣人得逞，怕被操射的经历会变成身体的反射记忆，以后发泄只能刺激后穴释放。他是知道才敢拿出任人摆布的样子，才利用了身体的优势，但被折起腰玩弄到肮脏的模样，他又跟那种糟糕的女人有什么区别！  
下巴滴下汗水，鸣人松一口气，为了这一天还准备过很多小玩意儿，就害怕佐助不听话临场反悔。  
泛红的穴肉在反复的抽带出一点白浊，不堪入目的景象在食髓知味后，鸣人目不转睛地盯着那里，莫名变得鲜美，鸣人享受手指上的感觉一边暗忖着新的一轮。鸣人本不愿把佐助放在上，强大而自持的家伙一度是他最向往的目标，却是就像任人宰割的稚鸡鸡仔，鸣人摊开佐助，欣赏他不愿意面对的撇开视线却依旧被禁锢。  
佐助瞪他的眼睛里明显在控诉，但巅峰仍然时瞬间失去焦距。鸣人眼神暗下，掐住即将释放的小孔，迫不及待把自己的肉棒代替手指塞满了佐助。  
雪白的身体颤抖着，抽搐着，在起伏中顶着被控制的高潮说：“哈……别…住手……对我……来说，你是我最亲密的朋友！”  
“朋友，为什么现在说我们是朋友……是不是感觉，被手指玩弄到，有快感，被操也得到了快感，更丢脸了？你忍不了要跑了是吗？”鸣人一词一顿舔着佐助的耳垂。  
佐助的皮肤上有几道不显眼的伤疤，作为年轻忍者们，童年快乐结束得早而职业又危机重重，伤疤都是玩命的证明。即使医疗忍术非常先进也免不了一些痕迹无法根除，鸣人如果不是九尾也会留不少伤疤。  
但他实在不敢想象佐助在外几次命悬一线。挣扎中妖艳的疤痕如舞动的活蛇，雪白的身体上越看越刺眼，幸好，这些伤没带走最宝贵的人。鸣人一道一道地抚摸过去，恨不得把人咬进嘴里含着拖进怀里圈着，永远保管他。  
佐助已经跟他缔结了这样的羁绊，为什么还要继续一味推开他？  
鸣人努力亲吻黑发下蹦出来万花筒，抱着湿淋淋的佐助翻身，让人趴在怀里，臂膀圈着身材完美的窄腰，宠溺地吻佐助肩背上每一寸伤痕。  
如果不是佐助这会说不利索话，他绝不像是在被操的样子。阴茎被握在鸣人受伤，无法射精导致高潮一度随着鸣人的耸动持续发酵，被迫享受无法走下的极乐，脉搏狂跳。在佐助自己的巢穴里被鸣人喧宾夺主，就像被陌生人闯入兽窟任意蹂躏其中的幼兽，即使盘踞在自己的领地也挡不住鸣人一次一次地、侵占他、使用他。  
然而为什么被任闯入者糟蹋，而不是戏耍误入巢穴中的闯入者，滴水的黑发下恍惚的眼睛已经展露无余。佐助冰冷的表情，如果不是说不利索话，绝不像是要被操弄到失神。  
如果之前还有理智，因为对男人没有反应的习惯，即使在墙上被带入了窒息的快感。  
佐助没办法不想现在的自己是不是真的被操得很糟糕。要得到救赎活下去，正因为这样活下去也要尊严，他才有必须反抗鸣人的必要。  
“停下来……”  
“佐助自己做的，现在害怕了？”  
鸣人突然温柔的话落在佐助耳中，几近乎于嘲讽，但唯一值得高兴的事，就是鸣人对此他的身体保持着超常的执着，黏在他身上不愿意放走盛餐。  
身体慢慢习惯了快感，炸裂也要追逐对方肉体的脑子乱到高烧坏掉，因此佐助表情上的伪装反而迟钝了，第一次脸上崩溃地露出被揭穿的恐惧。  
心里鞭挞自己，明明已经欺骗了屈服了，也是鸣人想要的所以他顺从了。难堪让体内从未被触碰过的肠道敏感非常，进出间已经不是当初简单的酥麻，突然的惊吓与焚身的快感麻痹了大半个身体，被鸣人堵住的小口还在他手上不断溢出液体，还有什么资格在乎颜面？  
继续攻势的鸣人没有回应他，埋在两腿间，让佐助看上去更像主动夹住鸣人，激烈的刺激两人都无法停下。  
看佐助现在接纳得毫无困难，无需蒙住他的写轮眼了，被情欲控制等同于置身于黑暗中。  
“哈！鸣人……你……”  
“佐助，没有人会比你更亲近了，离开你其他人都不能像你对我的意义一样。你的伤痛，你的仇恨只有我承担得起，我永远不会切断你我的羁绊。而且你看看，你痛我也会痛，所以就算是我恳请你，请把我也变成你的羁绊好吗？”  
但仍然被不顾情面地翻回来，再次被压平时毫无抵抗的正脸朝上，被挑着下巴强硬亲吻，下身想射无法射，但主动迎合的身体无疑是在取悦鸣人，甚至不顾自己的痛苦狠狠迎合撞击，能有多深就凑上去多深。  
被控制射精的感觉，束缚了的感官和身体，却除了扭动根本无法摆脱，任人鱼肉，情欲腐蚀下，当年面对死亡的掏若无刺痛自己的执着没有了，被操得跟个女人一样不就是自找的吗？！但他不想看鸣人以近乎凌辱的手段侵占。  
“混蛋佐助……直到你求饶为止不可能停，就算把你弄得很糟糕也要让你待在我身边。”  
佐助盘曲在鸣人腰上的腿没力气夹紧，在强大的精神力下依旧清楚地听见自己在微不可闻地哼哼。  
“我这样的心你看清楚了吗？”  
意识不清的时候，佐助迎来极限……

六

刚刚从意识的高潮中缓过神的佐助，再次被强硬地压住塞满后穴。  
在缺氧的眩晕中不得不接受鸣人强迫的补偿。  
在下一次魔疯前，佐助终于找回了短暂的清醒，困倦也随之袭来，在初次经历性事时精神消耗严重的后遗症尤其明显，但这吊车尾明显还精神得不得了，再来好几次也完全能行的样子。想起混乱中鸣人的荤话，但佐助真考虑一脚踢死这白痴：“鸣人，你真够天真啊！难道你不是看出来了我对你不是那样，我们不能这样过一辈子！你这白痴吊车尾我们可以散了！就算嘴上不说，即使只交|-|合过一两次，但应该就能互相看穿对方了吧？”  
“可是，我看穿了你，只会更想和你说话、和你在一起，时时刻刻立刻能牵住你。当初知道了有人和我一样后，总是孤独一个人的你，佐助，跟你说话我会感觉到安心。我不甘心你一直很受女孩子的欢迎，我始终没有开口，只能视你为自己的对手。”  
被说着情话，佐助都不知道什么时候又被按住的，熟悉的被单里混进金毛的雄性气味，鸣人留在他后穴里的东西随着抽插慢慢从穴口中流出，微微红肿的穴口中流出白色，无视的空气中浓重的腥味异常窒息。  
鸣人不急着进入让佐助休息片刻，变着方法拨撩纯情脸薄的宇智波，看人脸上红潮一直不退，颇有自豪感，但就是不进去，甚至在佐助被累到神志不清时能逗着佐助偶尔求饶道歉。  
但最根本的问题还是要说，他知道这会儿的佐助还能听得清楚：“我不想输，进入了第七班以后也一直如旧，除了，虽然没有说出真心话我很固执，其实我真的很想和你一样。你是我憧憬的对象……因为那是你第一次认同我所说的话，当时，我是真的很开心。”  
做爱两次后似乎变成家常，鸣人真的一点也不急，佐助却一直想不开真是没他想的那么聪明。  
“从那时候就开始？！虽然嘴上没说，但现在我也能明白了。”  
佐助趴在他身下说话时已经口齿含糊。鸣人问他：“你当我们现在在做什么？”  
“并非毫无意义，我们是朋友。对我来说，你是我最亲密的伙伴。”可说话时，大腿却理所应当的夹着鸣人的腰磨蹭，羞耻心依旧，但无法制止他在满足的暖流中本能地亲昵鸣人。  
“现在我已经分不清你刚才说的是不是真心话了……也许只是我的一厢情愿而已。”  
“你想反悔吗？”佐助说过了不能跑，还用火遁烧了鸣人的衣服，这点上来说简直是明智。  
他们亲吻、交缠、相互勾引，但无论如何佐助也没见着鸣人又松懈的预兆。佐助是说了谁都不能临阵脱逃，但到这一步他是真害怕，鸣人查克拉量之大等同于就是折腾不完的体力，身体里实在太脆弱了，佐助不得不在脑海里绚烂的烟火中抽出一点：“鸣人，太多了……快停下……”  
最后都只能被压会嗓子眼变成唔唔的呜咽。  
鸣人当然不会停：“如果真的是这样的话，当我是一个彻彻底底的大笨蛋吗……”  
被佐助蹭着亲昵还是非常新奇的感受，会亲近人的乖乖佐助，鸣人只记得很小时见过。那时候一年级的佐助放学还会等人，等着被哥哥背在背上接回家，毫无芥蒂的神情成年后也就现在了。  
现在，鸣人是佐助的男人，以前只是憧憬，现在圆满地得到了。

【最后一场】

这个时候，不能示弱不能反抗，佐助咬紧嘴唇闭上眼。身体里饱胀的不适应不多，反而是后面的穴口自动酥软，反反复复几次接纳，竟然让他在被进入的片刻酥麻到腿弯，迅速失去力气。如果这时暗杀忍者实在是个好机会，难怪总有告诫说忍者必须远离情|-|色。佐助不知道为何脑中想到这，他现在只知道，让他此时攻击鸣人完全做不到，第一晚的自己已经快要扛不住了。  
从来不知道，情欲可以强大的难以抗拒。  
不，他早该知道了，被鸣人按在墙上操的时候，就算心里有不甘但看见鸣人情动的模样，他也没控制住自己脑海里放烟花，放纵了那个家伙，没想到给自己招了几顿日。  
“这到底……”佐助不知道自己招惹了一个什么怪物。  
“佐助，我不会把你交给任何人的，即使折断我的手和脚也要保护你，所以我才会想，就算把你的手脚一样折断，我也要阻止你再，离开木叶。”  
“鸣人，轻点……”  
“识相点该顾虑一下了，你这混蛋……你要是还没清醒，我就将你操得遍体鳞伤，让你动弹不得，硬带你回我家藏起来。”  
“唔……”  
“你说的特别，就是现在这个样子吗？确实是天赋秉异啊，看见你这样谁还跟你做朋友啊！可惜了，我们以前是最好的朋友，你亲口承认的，在终结之谷，记得吗？”  
“我问你……我变成什么样子，你不清楚和你有什么关系？”  
“你是我的羁绊，你是，对我来说好不容易才得来的亲人……所以，为什么要这么对你？大概，和你在一起的时候或许就是这种感觉吧，我们是……搭档……连在一起的时候特别有感觉的说！”  
佐助说不出话，鸣人怀里搓揉的人至少在面上是愉悦的。  
“白痴吊车尾！你平时……绝对没少…接触……这种事啊哈！”不然为什么，就算是这双眼睛也看不透……感情这么迷茫……  
鸣人笑，佐助已经昏神到写轮眼都放不出来了，高潮后，鸣人一直抱着昏睡的佐助回味刚才的那个表情。  
佐助在鸣人怀里困倦地说：“就算你愿意我待在木叶，其他人也不会同意。”  
“行了，你再闹别扭多说两句试试，信不信我接着……”  
但他看佐助，已经闭上眼睛呼吸均匀地睡着了，试着喊了两声没有反应，索性亲一口道晚安。  
“被折腾累了佐助真可爱……晚安。”  
鸣人睡着的时候，佐助双眼放空睁眼看鸣人，刚才断粮的写轮眼毫无障碍的瞪了出来。这时候，如果还想反悔已经晚了，最后还是做了这样的连自己都厌恶的自己。刚才不装困死，万一再被困在他身下还想明天站着出门吗？  
他不需要别人知道鸣人和他的关系，但只需要鸣人知道他是鸣人的佐助就行了。

你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。  
也永远喊不醒一个渴望美梦的人。

————————————  
动画128→134集鸣佐初次分手，那些钙钙的台词全都串了一遍，已经很费神了。。。稍微改了点细节。  
感觉精进了……再见，再不想开推车大长章了……


End file.
